As image sensor features continue to scale down, photodiodes in pixels of the image sensors and peripheral circuit elements that serve to control those pixels are disposed closer together. The peripheral circuitry can emit electromagnetic radiation that propagates into the photodiodes, especially at the edges of the pixel array. In some cases, the electromagnetic radiation is non-visible light. The photodiodes are meant to measure image charge generated by image light incident on the photodiodes. When the undesirable non-visible light from the peripheral circuit elements also reaches the photodiodes, it adds additional undesired image charge that results in image distortion including unwarranted bright pixels. Hence, an image sensor architecture that reduced or eliminated electromagnetic radiation generated by peripheral circuit elements from influencing the image signal in the photodiodes is desirable.